


Memoria

by Wolfii



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Change of Time Periods, Falling In Love, Goryeo, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfii/pseuds/Wolfii
Summary: Baekhyun's life has actually been pretty shitty. But this morning has to be his shittiest. He's woken up late, has a flight to catch within two hours, hasn't packed his bag and now he's crashed into this random stranger. When the random stranger goes to give him his things back he's suddenly sent back into the past, into a time period he only remembers from brief encounters in his history class from High School. It's too early for him to be dealing with this.





	Memoria

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Thank you so much for just clicking on this story, I hope you'll enjoy thoroughly and that it brings interest. I'll work hard on the second chapter, so please wait a little bit for me!

When you were little did your grandparents ever tell you stories? The answer is usually yes, or if your grandparents couldn’t your parents would. They were always stories of far off places, taken in snapshots of a history you will never have lived in. They were about battles and princes and true love, the kind of things that causes kids to go crazy with fascination. Once the adults turned their backs, these stories would turn into games, resulting in the most amazing memories.

Something about your childhood will always bring a sense of wonder and amazement. It will always make your heart feel warm. Baekhyun was no different than any other kid. On special holidays like Chuseok, or the New Year, he would travel to his grandparent’s house and spend special time with them. 

They lived in a quiet town in the county of Damyang-gun, it was such a difference from the hustle and bustle life of Seoul. Baekhyun would roam the forests with the neighborhood children, yelling and laughing and having the time of his life. Baekhyun would spend hours in the bamboo forests, exploring with his elder brother. Sometimes he’d fall and scrape his knee, sometimes he’d come back unscathed. But he always had his own story to tell about his day, his adventure.

Then during the night he would return home, a gigantic dinner waiting for him. He would eat until both his heart and belly were full then he’d rush towards his grandfather’s lap, Baekbeom sitting on the ground near them, as ready as his little brother to listen. They’d cozy up, the entire family sitting in front of Baekhyun’s grandfather warming themselves with barley tea and sweet snacks. 

Baekhyun’s grandfather would always tell the most amazing stories. His favorite one was always about a servant and a prince. He never learned the name and never thought he would, but he would listen with the happiest heart. Usually Baekhyun would beg his grandfather to tell the story, much to the disdain of Baekbeom. The story was always told in the same way.

A beautiful young servant lived in Goryeo, both her heart and her beauty were unparalleled. As a child many were jealous of her obvious beauty, and many scorned her. As she got older and her family was no longer allowed to protect her, she was put to work in the cruelest of places. The lord of the realm’s young daughter was always jealous, and many times would find ways to make the girl mess up. Eventually, after years of work and grime built up, the once astounding maiden had lost her shine. 

A few years after she had finally been considered an adult, her mother and father passed away from an unknown disease, she was left alone with a precious younger brother. She was nearly alone in the world. Deciding for the best, the young girl left the small countryside, onto the big city of Gaegyeong. The maiden picked up everything, her things and her remaining family and traveled away from her childhood. 

Soon after the young girl had arrived in Gaegyeong, she began working in a kitchen, the days were long and hot, but she was okay. She was happy. She was loved by her brother and coworkers. Life was peaceful. But, as with all of life, it wasn’t for much longer. A palace guard had noticed the poor young girl, and without her permission had fallen deeply in love with her. Her was so entranced by her beauty that he would visit the kitchens each and every night, just trying to get close to her.

For the girl is wasn’t a welcomed advance. Even throughout this thick and thin she believes in true love. In a unconditional love, and all she sees in the guard’s eyes is lust. She avoids him, side-stepping where she can and scheduling around the times he can come in. He soon gets angry with lust, and tries, with all his might to overtake the girl. Against her will she is taken by the man. She goes home to her younger brother, now 15, and cries and cries and cries. Her brother is terrified and angry, so he goes to the king. He begs the king to help his sister, and luckily the king take pity. He goes to the young woman, and brings her back to the palace. Protected under his will, she is treated like a consort, and loved by all servants due to her kindness. 

Soon the king and the woman spend time together, and become incredibly close. They have never loved someone like they have loved each other. A year later the woman gave birth to a healthy baby boy. The king was ecstatic, for he knew that it was his. But the young woman wasn’t the only women the king had taken, he had a queen, and many other consorts who hated the poor girl. They plotted against her for years as they watched her little boy grow up, and when he turned 10 they murdered the woman. The king, being so devastated that he could not even look at the boy sent him to his uncle. 

The boy traveled for three days and three nights, before finally reaching the small house his uncle called home. There he became quite close with his uncle, enjoying his company through the day and night. His uncle taught him things that the king had never, and gave him love that the king hadn’t either. One day, his uncle decided to move, he was sick of the trees and wished to see the sea once more. He moved the household out to a city called Namgyeon, eventually getting some servants as well. Most of the servants were on the older side, and many had children.

But to the boy, no one was like the Byun’s son. Over the next eight years the two became so incredibly close, finding and sharing every detail of their lives. Many would say that if the Byun’s son had been a girl, they would’ve long been married by now. They didn’t see what the boy’s uncle and the other servants saw. They didn’t see the messy-headed couple asleep in each others arms after the prince had gotten back from journeys to visit his father. They didn’t see the small smiles and discrete glances given while the two walked in the gardens. They didn’t hear the laughter from the prince’s room late at night. They didn’t see the kiss on the cheek given by the servant to the prince. 

Everyone kept it a secret, for no one wanted to end the happiness of the two boys. So they laid in peace and happiness for two more years, before the king came to visit the family. When the king came everything changed, he announced that the prince was to marry the princess of a neighboring kingdom. The wedding was to be in 7 months and the prince was to prepare for it in every way possible. The couple went back into their room and sobbed. Their hearts weeped for every possible moment they would no longer be able to spend together in the future.   
Yet they made a decision, they would not go anywhere without each other any longer. While no one approved of this, no one had the gall to tell the boys they couldn’t. So, without further ado, the two boys moved back to the capital city and began their life there. There wasn’t a day they didn’t go by where they were reminded that one was a poor servant boy and his love was one of the princes of the kingdom. But it was okay, because it was just the two of them, and they had each other.

Then the prince got married and they were seperated, for what seemed like forever. He was sent with his new wife to “go start a family” in the north of the country, much to the servant’s heartbreak. Everytime the prince was finally back the king sent him off again, and trapped the servant in the palace. The poor servant with mad with grief, and the prince fell in love with the princess as time went on. The prince left the servant on the side of a river, grief-stricken and sobbing his heart out. The rest is up to history.

Baekhyun’s mother would always chastise his grandpa, telling him that this wasn’t a children’s story and Baekhyun shouldn’t hear it. Then Baekhyun would make her laugh by standing up and loudly proclaiming,” If I ever find Mr. Prince I will beat him up and tell him to love the servant!!” While beating his chest with pride.

Baekhyun misses those days, there’s no longer any games being played with the neighborhood children. Baekbeom has grown up and left him and Baekhyun is stuck in the house alone. He feels so alone… so completely alone in such a desolate space like this one. He’s kept company by the soft sound of wind rustling through leaves and the sound of cicadas buzzing. It’s not enough. He’s alone and sad and tired. He wants someone to hold, someone to hold him, anything. 

He chooses the next day to ask his friend Kris to get him a fake license. With a few favors in place for the future, the man agrees to it, telling him to wait until next week to get it. And once he does… oh once he does? Baekhyun heads straight for the club. He’s so tired of being lonely, he can’t stand the music of the night, it’s too loud and overbearing. He needs something else, someone else, anyone else, and he is determined to get it.

So straight to the club he goes. He loves it, he loves the dim lights, the companions he can bring home every night, the drinking, the sly smiles. It replaces the quiet music that used to play during the night with loud booming music. Once still moments with the grinding of sweaty bodies. It was everything Baekhyun had lusted for. He became so happy. 

Until he learned the hard way that the club isn’t the safest place to find a companion. Baekhyun can’t remember much from that night. He remembers fighting with his mom, who’d just come home from a business trip, about something or other. She sounded angry but Baekhyun had just flipped her off and gone to the club, ready to find someone to bring back to piss her off. He remembers slamming himself against the bar counter, angry and sweaty. The older woman next to him smiles and offers to buy him a drink. He agrees, turn away to pull the hand of some stranger off his ass. He turns back to find the drink ready for him so he grabs it, chugs it and walks away, going back to the dance floor for a little while. As he dances he begins to feel more and more exhausted, and in a desperate attempt to get away from the busy dance floor he slumps his way over to the bathroom, collapsing again the sink, eyes heavy and arms weak.   
He hears the door, and hopes its just someone using the restroom, not what he thinks it is. He closes his eyes in fear before he blacks out. He remembers waking back up, seeing the woman from before hovering over him. He screams in fear and terror, tears escaping his eyes as he struggles under her grip. He hears more yelling, and banging and eventually he blacks out again.   
When he wakes up he’s in someone’s arms, there bright lights, police and loud, loud sirens. He groans, blinking a little bit before seeing the weird stranger who groped his ass early holding him. He casually smiled before blacking out again, not sure when he’d wake up.

Turns out that Baekhyun had been out for a whole day after the event. When he woke up he was being looked at by his mother, his brother and the random dude? He groggily sat up as his brother rushed over to him.

“Baekhyun!” He cried out, grabbing his brother in a hug.

Baekhyun watched his mom stand up, tired eyes and an even sleepier smile on her lips. She sat on the edge of the hospital bed- the hospital.. That’s where he was- and pushed back her son’s bangs.

“Hey sport, how are you?” She smiled briefly, but it was obvious it didn’t reach her eyes. 

“What happened? Why am I in the hospital?” Baekhyun asked, looking at his mom and his brother, a frown on his lips. 

“We’ll tell you later, for now, let’s talk about school.” His mother said, setting a hand on his shoulder.

“No, I don’t really want too. All I remember is going to a club and partying but thats it… did I get alcohol poisoning?” 

“Not quite…” The groping man said, standing up,” Sorry about last night by the way, I thought you were my friend and… I didn’t really expect it not to be him…”

“It’s cool,” Baekhyun waved off, curious as to why he was in the hospital,” Why am I here then, if not for alcohol poisoning?”

“Baekhyun… do you not remember at all?” Baekbeom asked, staring at his little brother.

“...No?” 

“You were raped Baekhyun, and drugged.” The man whispered, staring at him through slightly teary eyes. 

“Men can’t be ra-” Baekhyun starts, but gets cut off by his mother.

“Baekhyun that woman drugged you, then proceeded to do nasty things with your body without your consent, that's nothing but rape.” His mother is on the verge of tears now and turns to Baekbeom,” I’ve failed you both I am… so sorry.” 

“Mom, it’s okay, I’m okay… I don’t even remember it, it’s not a big deal.” Baekhyun whispered dazed. He’d never seen his mother act like this and to be honest, he was terrified. Of his seventeen years of life he never expected his mother to cry like this.

“It’s not, I’m so sorry Baekhyun. I’m so sorry.” His mom would whisper over and over again, pulling him into her chest. The boy sat quietly, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. 

“Mom, I want to be alone right now… would that be okay?” Baekhyun asked, looking back at his mom and brother.

“Yes, love, we’ll be right outside if you need anybody, okay?” 

“I want him to say,” Baekhyun said, pointing to the man.

“Okay, call us, okay?” His mom said one last time, sliding the hospital door shut behind her. Baekhyun could hear her and his brother talking to each other out in the hall. 

As soon as he could hear their voices fade into silence he turned to the man. He patted the bed next to him.

“Sit,” He instructed,” I guess I should introduce myself… I’m Baekhyun.. Uh Byun Baekhyun. I’m seventeen... You?” 

“Hello Baekhyun, I’m Jongdae, 21, it’s nice to meet you Baekhyun.” The elder said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I guess I should thank you… I’m guessing you called the police?” Baekhyun asked, to a nod of the head,” Well then thank you.. I, I feel bad but… what exactly happened.”

Jongdae breathed out, shaking his head,” It happened rather fast, we were out on the dance floor together before I noticed you acting sort of weird… I figured you were just really drunk so I passed it off. I started getting nervous when you disappeared to the bathroom, and soon after the girl you were drinking with earlier disappeared into the men's bathroom. I waited for a little bit, before I sort of guessed what was going on… I don’t think I ever have ran so fast, I think I stained my favorite shirt in the process.” Jongdae tries hard to make a joke, it doesn’t really work, Baekhyun’s face remains still,” I got into the bathroom, and noticed that all the stalls were open. I thought I was too late, but then I heard… noises… coming from the last bathroom stall. I practically dived for the bitch, pulled her off you as hard as I could. She really struggled with me. Someone who had come in heard us and had walked forward. I guess they got the right idea out of it and called the police… I was able to sit on top of the girl while the other person buttoned your pants back up.”

Jongdae stayed silent for a little bit,” I’m sorry Baekhyun, I should’ve been there sooner.” 

The older man looks defeated, his head is hung and a frown rests upon his face. Baekhyun can’t take it anymore, he starts crying. It’s all true, he was really raped and he couldn’t stop it and this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to just club and enjoy it and do stupid things and fall in love and give his virginity away in a stupid way to someone he didn’t know.. But not like this. It should’ve never been like this. His innocence, his everything was taken away. 

Baekhyun just wanted someone to love him, to hold him to nurture him for once again. He instead met a bitter end. His mother knew what exactly he was doing, and his brother was for sure disappointed.

Before he knew it someone was hugging him deeply, screaming for a nurse, he could feel his throat constricting, he felt like he was going to pass out. 

It was black. 

February 18th, 2010

For the next year, Baekhyun was made fun of. Somehow someone had gotten word of the reason why Baekhyun had disappeared for a month. He spent the last year of his high school career being clowned for being a rape victim. Baekhyun had to sit through classes knowing people were passing notes and telling secrets. Even his closest friends ostracized him. If he had felt alone before he was really alone now. 

He heard so much. He’s been cornered by his classmates telling him that men can’t be raped by women. He’s been looked at by girls. He’s even been told that he raped the girl, and that he should instead be in jail. Baekhyun feels alone. So, so alone. He would spend his days quiet at school, and then come home to cry.

Some days Jongdae would pick him up, a small smile on the college student’s face as he laughs and jokes about how his day was. It's the only time in that year that Baekhyun smiles. But when he’s left alone, his mom and brother and Jongdae gone, he sits alone in his thoughts. Sometimes he wonders… and he wonders… and he wonders… 

Sometimes he feels like he should do it. That a silence forever will be better than the constant berade of insults. He spends hours wrapped in Jongdae’s arms, sobbing into the elder man’s chest. He doesn’t want to die but it hurts so, so much. He lays with his best friend, crying while his mom comes in and pats his head, wanting to do something, anything to make it stop.

Jongdae spent most of his weekends distracting Baekhyun from the rest of the world. They became so incredibly close that they knew everything. Baekhyun watched Jongdae fall over himself for his crush- Kim Minseok. He loved watching his best friend do this. He was so in love with Minseok that the boy would literally trip whenever he saw the other. 

He spends the last half of his year happy, the rumors dying, people spending the year silent. Baekhyun finally enjoys his life. He spends time with Minseok and Jongdae, the two boys becoming some of his closest friends. He regains some of his old friends, and his mother sends him to a psychiatrist, even if she feels she shouldn’t. His life is better. 

As soon as Baekhyun graduates he leaves the country. He long-since applied to a US college but the way he was treated in his last year of high school made him reach for it. He won’t be able to see his mom, his brother or his best friend for four years… but to get away from the rumors, the lies, the yelling, the pain… he decides it’s worth it.


End file.
